Senior Prom
by marmar1814
Summary: What if Spashley didn't get together during the trench coat scene, but instead during Spencer's Senior Prom? chapter 9 rated m
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a few shot story about what would happen if Spashley didn't get together after the trench coat scene, but instead at senior prom. So this is my first fanfic so it probably sucks. I know I'm not a great writer, I wanted to try though. Comments would be appreciated.

**A Day Before the Prom**  
**Ashley's POV**  
Ever since Spencer and Carmen broke up; me and Spencer have been spending a lot of time together. Especially, after she told about what Carmen did to her. I don't care if it was just a push, you don't do that to the girl I'm in love with, oops! I mean my friend.... that I love...just as a friend. Ok, so I'm not over her. Did you know it was officially a year since what happened at prom about a week ago? They now hold that for the remembrance of who died at prom. I miss Clay. He was easy to talk to and was always supportive of Spence and I.  
It's been a year since everything I once had, is now gone. It feels like it's been centuries. I miss Spencer I miss her kisses, her blue eyes, her slight tilt of her head, her love-EVERYTHING... Those were all to me, for me, and now we're just friends. Sometimes I really do hate myself for what I did to her. She knew what was going on and I gave her lies to assure her that she was the one. Yes, I was confused and it took losing her to figure out that all I ever wanted and needed was right in front me.  
"Ash... Aaasshhh. ASHLEY!!!" Ow! Dang that girl can scream! Well I found that out on our first night together, if you know what I mean. Oh.... I guess Spencer's done with her homework, must've of been starin' at my Spencey-Poo for too long. "Geez Ash I thought you went brain dead but it doesn't really matter cuz' you never use it anyway," Spencer joked. "Ha ha Spence, sorry for being in a daze. Next time you should just skip the homework and entertain me," I replied. Spencer rolls her eyes as she just shakes her head with that contagious smile of hers. Guess I should ask her now even though it might break my heart even more to hear the answer. "So uh Spence, uh, who's your date for Senior Prom?' "Ash, you don't even go to King anymore, how did you know Prom's tomorrow," she questioned back to me. "Just because I don't go to King doesn't mean I don't have connections still. Come on, who's your date?" AAAWWWW!!!! She's so cute when she gets shy. Spencer took a deep breath as she looked down, playing with her hands, and whispered her answer" I... I don't have a date."  
WTF! Who wouldn't ask her? What's wrong with people? Gosh, they're stupid. Wait, maybe I can take her. No, she's not in love with me. "Well why? You're an awesome person," I asked. "Some guys asked but they're not my type and you know there's not a lot of a gay girl at school. It's okay though, I'm just gonna hang out with my friends. I'm gonna be the seventh wheel, but I want to remember one of my last moments of high school," she told me honestly. "Hey I gotta head on home. I'll talk to you after prom," she said as she gave me slight hug. "Bye Spencer," is what I said as she walked out of my loft.  
**An hour before Prom**  
**Kyla's POV**  
"Please Ash, please!!!! Pretty PLEASE!!" I begged with all that is in me. "No Ky, I ruin things enough and I don't want to do that to you or Spencer. You guys deserve to always be happy, especially tonight,' she said to me with pure sadness and longing. I know what she craves. She craves for Spencer, anyone with a quarter of a mind would be able to tell; it's just that obvious. I better go knock some sense to my big sis.  
"Look Ash, we all know what happened last time when we went to prom, but I can guarantee it will not happen again." Yeah, you're right because I'm not going." Ashley quickly responded with her stubbornness. "No, because it's different now. You and Aiden know for a fact that you guys are forever over. You and him dated for two months and you guys broke up because when you guys got back together there was no chemistry. You fight your feelings and push away the people you love most. Don't do that again. This is your opportunity to get Spencer back. Don't let this go like you did with her." I truthfully said. I then made my way to go put my dress on.  
**Ashley's POV**  
"Can you please help me zip this up," asked Kyla. "Sure." I simply said. My little sis looked beautiful, too beautiful. I better go buy a bat because I'm not sure what that boy might be trying. Oh yeah, Aiden and Kyla have been a couple for about two months now. They're taking the relationship slow but I can't help but worry about her. She's the only blood family I have. I don't have feelings for Aiden, those feeling have been dead and gone for a while and that's how it will stay. I'm really happy for them, they're perfect for each other, but I will still be VERY protective.  
**Kyla's POV**

There was a heavy knock on the door with Aiden cheesily saying, "I'm here for Miss Kyla Woods" with a British accent. "You ready," Aiden questioned. "Yes, let me just tell Ash one more quick thing." "Okay, babe," he said as he stood close by the door, waiting for me. Ashley stood by the couch with a wondering look of why I'm heading her way. As I pulled her into a hug, I whispered "Think about what I said and go get your girl." With that, I linked arms with Aiden as we headed down to the limo.  
**Ashley's POV**  
Even before Kyla said to think of what she recently told me, it was filling mind since it first came out of her mouth. I can say anything right now but it will be a load of crap. I know what to do. I'm still terribly afraid of what the outcome will be but I'm done doing the easy way. Oh damn, prom started thirty minutes ago and I still need to get dress. I hope my chance doesn't have a time limit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**  
You know when a person says they're okay most likely they're not? Well that's what I did and it sucks. Being single during one of the supposed romantic, love filled, partying nights and I have no one. I say it doesn't bother me being the seventh wheel but it really does. Everyone's coupley. Glen and Madison have been talking for a while and now, they're trying it again. It's actually really cool since Madison is Glen's better half and Glen is Madison's.  
Kyla and Aiden are back on, it wasn't surprising. They're perfect for each other; they just got confused and lost their way from each other. Chelsea and Sean have been going out on a few dates, now that was a shocker. It was a shocker just because Chelsea use to date my brother and now here she is a year later with his best friend. I accept their relationship, maybe Sean is meant to be her back up love. Clay first. But who knows? Would have Clay and Chelsea last?  
Everyone's trying to include me in as much as possible but I don't blame them for wanting time for their date. I danced with some of the other bi and gay girls, only for fun. Trust me I tried a few of them and I just don't feel anything.  
My love life is just painfully awful if you haven't noticed. Even before I came to L.A. relationships didn't work out. They always cheated, lied, stood me up, hurt or once they got what they want ,they left and went on to the next hot girl. It seems like this streak of mine will forever be the same.  
Hey, guess where I am? Couldn't figure it out? Well, I'm sitting down while the rest of my senior class is either dancing or drinking with their friends and dates. This is pathetic. That is, until I felt another hand grasp mine from behind, slowly kneeling down to my sitting position, whispering "Can I have this dance?"  
**Ashley's POV**  
Looking for an outfit was very difficult. All of my clothes are well... revealing, sexy, and for clubbing. Nothing good enough for this occasion, or Spencer. I then settled for tight black dress pants, a white blouse, a vest, a blue and black stripped tie, and high heels. I left my hair in my usual messy curls with the right amount of make-up that tied the whole outfit together as formal.  
I quickly made my way to car and stopped by a flower shop and bought Spencer a dozen red roses along with a blue and white corsage. Exceeding the speed limit by I don't know 30...40 miles made me get there two hours after prom began. Great, I only have two hours to try and impress my ex and make her be my current girlfriend.  
Wow. I really like prom this year. It's not at King but at a hotel. It's huge and all fancy with it all rented for teens. The school finally decides to spend some real money on the students. Good. I quickly made my way through the hotel doors and all the way inside the ballroom. It was dark with strobe lights and my once classmates all hooking up on the dance floor.  
My eyes immediately found Spencer. It broke my heart to see her isolated from everyone else, with a frowning pout firm on her face. I hope to change all this. To firmly implant happiness into her life with me in it.  
My hands were shaky and so moist that I had to tighten my grip on the contents in my hands or they would have fallen. To build my confidence up, I repeatedly told myself," You're Ashley Davies, you can do this. You have to." I inhaled a long, deep breath and sneakily walked up behind Spence. Suddenly... I stopped. You should've seen how breathtakingly beautiful she was. All of adjectives in the world couldn't describe her beauty. Forcefully, I snapped out of my trance and finished the last step to being completely behind where she was sitting. Making a risky move, I held her hand in mine and almost being in a full squat, "Can I have this dance?" is what I whispered softly in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so sorry for this chapter. It's not very descriptive, the way I imagined them dancing in my dream was complex, detailed, and completely mind blowing. But, I don't know that many dance terminology so this is all I could really put into words. Comments please, thank you.

**Ashley's POV**  
"AAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHLLLEEEYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spencer screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled me into a tight embrace. Spencer's face was in the crook of my neck while my arms were around like a shield. "What are you doing here?" "Being with you of course," I responded truthfully. "Oh yeah, I have something for you." "What, What???" Spencer asked inquisitively like a five year old. I then pulled out the roses and corsage from behind my back and presented them to her. "Oh, Ash" Spencer gushed to me. Now I only saw her backside before but seeing her fully, right in front of me, just made her a million times more beautiful, especially with that cute expression on her face as she thanked me. She's all around amazing.  
Spencer was wearing a spaghetti strap aquamarine dress. Turquoise beads and sequins on the front with most of her back exposed. Oh god, that tan, muscley back! The dress was perfect for Latin dancing since it had chiffon skirt and side tiered cascade appeal. Her hair was lying past her shoulders with wavy curls.  
As I put the corsage on, "You look.... uh, WOW!" is what I stumbled out, trying to articulate my words. "So do you. You look gorgeous." she shyly told me with a blush taking her cheeks to a shade of almost tomato red.  
**Spencer's POV**  
Ashley really did look gorgeous. I love ties and vests, especially on her. I can't believe she's here. For me!!! I think I'm feeling something for her that I haven't felt in a LONG time" So Spence, how about' that dance," she asked me again with her charming grin. "Definitely." 

**Spencer's POV**

Once we got on the dance floor things immediately became hot. My back was pressed against Ashley's front as our hips swayed to music being played. After six sexy, hook-ups, hip- hop songs there was a shift in the mood. It was still very sensual, but with a different genre of music. Talking with our eyes, Ashley was ready for what was coming next.

It was time for some Latin dancing! Valentine's Dance Tango by the Twins was heard through my ears as I let it consume my body and heart. Our fronts were against each other as one of my hands was on her shoulder and the other laced with Ashley. Her other hand was on my hip, I could feel some kind of surge going through my body at sight of her in front of me. I shook those thoughts out of mind; we're only friends, nothing more. Focusing more on the dance itself, we glided as one as we started to tango.

We moved slow and passionately, kind of like our first time. It felt right. Our eyes stayed connected and it seemed like we were the only two people in this world. No one could've stopped this moment. Barrida is what we did and it looked like we were talking every step together, every path. Slow twirls were happening but I always came back to her. This performance ended with me wrapping my left leg on her left hip and me raising my other leg completely as it was now taller than both us.

**Ashley's POV**

The next song came on while Spence and I went with beat. Our moves were sharp and fast paced as we began to salsa. No matter what our hips were in time, we did a cross body lead and then two inside turns. Then I pulled her body, making our bodies like two objects glued, and I honestly didn't want her to leave. Spinning her outward, then inward so she would be back where she started. As she came back, I brought her to do a full dip our bodies close to the floor. We returned to surface and the movements continued. For the finale, she wrapped her right leg around my left hip. Holding her close, I kept her there with our breaths erratic, connection still not broken. Spencer's right hand grasped my face, her thumb grazing my cheek, and I couldn't stop my crazy, wide grin from coming out.

The applause was now the new song on play. The claps and the hoots were all around. Now, I just noticed that the dance floor had only me and my love occupying it. After we took a bow, the usual music resumed. We went to take a breather, getting some punch, and taking a seat at a table so I can just talk to her. "So where did you learn how to dance like that," I questioned. Her moves were so intricate, way better than what I could do. "Hey, what about you? You were great!!!" "Me? Please. All I did was follow you. "Well, actually Madison taught me. We're really good friends now and she was at the dance studio, I saw her and asked her for some lessons," Spencer said. "Wow, either way you were amazing," I told her. "No, we were amazing.... together." Spence said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley's POV**

My group of wackos for friends came rushing over, just when I was about to tell Spencer that I'm in love with her and that I want to be with her again. But, as usual, Spashley has to get interrupted. "OMG! You guys were AWESOME!" "Can you teach me???" was frequently asked by our friends. It was then broken when Aiden said, "You guys were smoking HOT!!! Can you guys do that again, but this time when you're about to bow chicka wow wow???" Yeah Aiden just got hit with about everyone's hands; I knew I should've brought my bat!!! He's gonna get his-oohhh: o Kyla just kicked him in that thing down there that looks like a pencil. "OOWWWWW!!! You guys!!! I was just joking!! Kyla, come on, don't you know you're the one I love? Well, if you didn't then I'll say it again. I love you Kyla Woods, only you. One day you're gonna be Mrs. Dennison and we'll be happy and have three or four kids. For now on, I'm just not gonna joke about that kind of stuff, I'm sorry." AAAWWWW!!! No, not at all. "You guys, let's get back to dancing there's only about forty minutes of prom left." Now that's an AWW, my baby the peacemaker. Everyone was back on the dance floor, once again Spencer's back was to my front and I whispered in her ear" Hey, I'm sorry about Aiden and that sick joke he made. He's a total douche bag." Spencer turned to face me saying," It's okay, most of the guys at school say those kind of things. He's not too bad, as long as he's with Kyla. If they weren't a couple, we should get some payback." I love how she's so forgiving, sweet, and even a little bit naughty.

Turn off the Lights by Hollywood Undead came on and all of the guys were hollering' like wild animals. Oh, don't tell me Aiden requested this song! Instantly, a majority of the girls here yelled angrily "AIDEN" "Why does everyone think it was me??? There are other guys here that are exactly like me" Aiden whined with a slight pout.

Okay, so I gotta say I like this song; it's just a lot of fun to sing along with. Out of nowhere, Justin Bieber's song One Time was now playing. For some reason Kyla loves this little guy and I groaned. "God Kyla, this was so out of character compared to all of the other songs played tonight and...." "I love this song, plus Justin is a total CUTIE," Spencer says as she puts her opinion in. My face is full on puppy dog; my eyes dilated with the cutest pout I could muster, "What about me? I'm a total cutie and so much more." "You know Ash you're right there is a cutie here, Kyla!!!" "WHAT! I'm pretty sure I said I was cute, not my sister" I said with utter shock. "Oh, I'm sorry that I bruised that gigantic ego of yours. I'm gonna go dance with Ky," she said to me as she was about to leave. "Please tell me you're kidding" "Of course, I am. Pretty sure I called you gorgeous and so much more." This smile of mine is officially permanent on my face. I pulled her into my arms, twirling, while I gave her a HUGE bear hug. Her giggles were the only things I could hear in my ears, they were like music...angelic.

Once her feet reunited with the ground, Watcha Say by Jason Derula was playing. I LOVE this song. I think me and Jason understand each other because this song kinda sums up how I felt when Spencer and I broke up. With my eyes I tried to express to Spencer that this how I felt and that I love her. I hope she knows what she does to me.

**Spencer's POV**

This night has been the BEST. I really don't want this night to end but I guess some things have to. Hopefully, someday I'll find something that will last forever. Ash has been the most caring, affectionate, humorous and loving person ever. Right now, she has this look in her eyes. I've seen this look before, in glimpse form, but it's vaguely familiar. There seems to be a little bit of everything but what sticks out the most was- oh my god. Love. I think that's what it is. No. I'm hallucinating; this is just what I want to see. Since I didn't get any of this at the last prom, I'm now trying to make it actually happen. Why would she want me? She can have anyone she wants at the snap of her fingers, I'm just good girl Spencer Carlin. :(

After Watcha Say ended, Ashley said she had to go use the restroom so I went and talked Kyla and Aiden. God, what's taking her so long? Did she drink an ocean orsomething? It's been like fifteen minutes and I wanted her to hurry up and get her cute butt over here so we can dance again. I want Prom night to drag on long as it could before I had to go back to my regular life.

**Ashley's POV**

I made a dash for my car so I can get my guitar. Yes, I'm gonna sing tonight. Now let's see how I do.

**Spencer's POV**

"Okay everyone, as you know there's a celebrity in the house and she's going to perform for us right now. Give it up for the talented, Ashley Davies!!!! The crowd was cheering and all I could do was have my jaw on the floor. I never actually got a chance to really hear Ashley sing. With the instruments, like a real performance I mean.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe I'm nervous. My hands are shaking while my foot taps repeatedly. Just so you know I don't care about most of the people here or what they think about my music. By now you know I'm Ashley Davies, I'm proud, loud, confident, cocky, but what makes a difference for all this is the fact Spencer's out there.

I walked up onto the stage, trying to give them a smile. "Hi you guys, I'm gonna start this off with singing a couple of songs from other artists. These songs inspire me. This first song is by The Morning Of called An Unseen Direction and this whole set is for special person who's everything to me. Hope you like it. The band behind me started to play. Rock music with epic guitar playing, and drums beating with emphasis. I stare at Spencer and I hope she's not being naive right now. I hope she knows this is for her. NO ONE ELSE.

**Spencer's POV**

The music itself was already awesome so I knew this was going to be great. Once Ashley began to sing the lyrics, I was blown even more away. The message was really...sweet. Talking about how they wanted someone.

"It's a feeling like fireworks

That explodes inside my chest

Your kiss creates the spark

That ignites my very best

There's a rumor

And I know you know it's true

That you've got my heart locked in your room

And this world's not half as bright

When there's a me without a you

We've got it better than all the rest in an unseen new direction

Trying hard to be the best

So can I please have your attention?"

Her beautiful dark brown eyes were staring directly at me. Oh wow. This was dedicated to me??? "Me," is what I mouthed, questioning her as she put her all in the song. With a nose crinkle from cute face of hers, she responded with a nod and thumbs up. She then made her way around the stage, interacting with the audience. I never thought it was me. Ash and I are going to talk about this later.

**Both of theirs POVS**

"I float away every time that I touch your face

It feels so great

And we can't stop now and slow this down

As we give in to love and fate

Holding hands with fingers locked

Our hearts they race like ticking clocks

Wind them up and start again

The time is here now babe so don't pretend

If there's a moment more perfect than tonight

Let me hear all the dreams you have inside

I wanna make them all come true

And make you feel alive

This was how I felt when we were together. She always knew how to make me feel things that never existed before her. She makes me think, she makes me nervous....she has me. She makes me feels like I'm living, like I'm really alive. I want to listen to her, to just be with her.

We did what the song is saying. Giving into love and fate, along with doing something in the now. We didn't care about what others thought, the only thing that really mattered was us. What we want. What we need. Who we love......

**Ashley's POV**

"Baby baby let me in

Let's throw precaution to the wind

The lights they slowly start to dim

Emotions flood my senses

I float away every time that I touch your face

It feels so great

And we can't stop now and slow this down

As we give in to love and fate

Woo!

Give me one chance to take your breath away

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la"

Ya know, I really do float away when I touch her face. Corny I know, but that's what she does to me. With this song, I hope she sees that I want her back; to make an impression and take her breath away.

Spencer has this enormous smile on her beautiful face, eyes twinkling. The song has come to a close, applause heard and chanting for more. "Wwwwooooo, ASHLEY." came from my friends and especially from Spencer. They were the loudest ones out of a hundred or so people, my groupies are so cool. It was great to see everyone supporting me, wanting to see me get succeed. Things are looking to be perfect, I thought as I began the next song.


	5. Chapter 5

I got the lyrics for It's Alright off / lyrics, but I also heard how it really sounds like and they repeat a few of the parts in the song. I'm not going to add all those extra parts, but these are main parts of the song. Also there's a part in the song where she say he and in this story it's changed to she. I don't know how they're going to sing it for the Girltrash movie I'm just putting it randomly for my story. Just letting you know. I'm sorry that I'm posting the chapters so fast, but I'm just putting it on this site since I finished the story on teenick. My hands are itching to write a new story and I already have one in my head. I won't post my new story until I finish Senior Prom so yeah. Thanks for reading and comment please. I love comments, they make me happy. :)

**Spencer's POV**

"Okay so everything I'm singing tonight is going to stay with theme of what prom is-Fun and more importantly, love. So the next song is The Reason by Hoobastank," Ash said into the microphone. Oh, this song is SO beautiful!!! She definitely knows how to woo me over. A stool is brought onto the stage and Ashley brings it up to the sit in the front, carrying her guitar in her right hand. You can see her muscles as she lifts those two objects. Let me just say, I LOVE HER BODY. But, there's more to her I love than just that, if anything, it's just a bonus.

The music starts to play, the drums coming in, and then her guitar. The words are next to come out, to make you listen to her remarkable voice.

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you [x4]"

I know I'm not perfect, no one is. I have many regrets, looking back, wondering why I even did it. When Spencer and I were together, I noticed that I did more hurting than loving. I never really showed her what she was to me. When she broke up with me, I had a wakeup call. Really I did. Instantly I missed her and friendship was just not enough. I've notice that I've become a better person. She didn't make me change, I just did.

Before her, I was promiscuous. Life has never been that great and that's how I dealt with things. Drinking, drugs, but it came to a halt when a girl from Ohio named Spencer Carlin came into this dysfunctional life of mine. She is my reason.

**Spencer's POV**

Those eyes express more to me than she believes it does. I think she's about to cry. Her tears are daring to make the next step, to drip down her gorgeous face. It's good to know that she has remorse for what happened between us, but she doesn't have to feel that way anymore. I've forgiven her completely and I'm ready for us again. I can't wait until we finally get alone time because I'm gonna tell Ashley Davies exactly how I feel.

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you"

If she gives me one more chance then I'll show her a new side to me. This lovey- dovey, in-the-closet romantic will come out. This side that no one ever really got to experience.

**Spencer's POV**

She may not know this but she's changed me too. When I met her, Ash showed me this world for what is. The horizon of mine is broadened. This world is hard, but you can get through it. She showed me that love is not about gender or race, or all those other things. It's just what you feel. Who I was is discovered because of her. She freed me. She gave me confidence. She gave me love. She is my first and my forever.

**Ashley's POV**

Once again the applause we're going strong. A majority from the girls since, well most of them love this song. "Now this song is by my dad. He was always known for those simple rock songs that got you to reach some kind of emotion. Whatever it would be. This was one of the last songs I got to sing with him before he passed away. This is Hold On."

**Spencer's POV**

Oh, I remember this song! I was suppose to hear it, but that was the night I got drunk, made out with Aiden, and vomited my guts out. I shuddered slightly from that memory. Kissing Aiden, EEEWWWW!!! The only person I wanna kiss is my Ashy.

**Ashley's POV**

I remember this song so much. I really thought my dad wasn't going to come that night, but he did. He was late, but he came, and that was all that mattered. I still wish he was here. I miss my Daddy. He will always be a part of me. I can never forget him.

**Both of their POV's**

"Spent your life searching

Waiting in line

I know you're holding on

To what you can't find

When the light is fading

And it's hard to see

I hope you know you're still a part of me

So hold on

Hold on to me

Hold on

Hold on to me"

We hold on to each other. We're each other's support. We console in each other. When we embrace each other in a hug, I honestly believe neither one of us wants to let go. To never give up, to never stop trying, to never stop loving each other... We hold on.

**Ashley's POV**

"Now for this last song, it's by Killola called it's alright. I'm actually gonna sing this song for the movie Girltrash: All Night Long. So you guys are the first ones to listen. You don't have to say anything, I know what you're thinking, and it's true you guys are SO lucky right now." laughs were coming from everyone as I joked with them. "Anyways, I want someone to sing this song with me.... No not you Madison!" I yelled as she about to make her way up to the stage with this face that was saying "Look how great I am, I'm a singer too!!" "AWW!!! But I'm gonna be a star too!!!," she argued back with me like a little kid. "We'll do a duet together and make a music videos when we're famous, okay Mads," I questioned. "Si Chica!" When Madison made her way back to Glen, I continued with where I previously left off. "Spence, can you come up here please?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

I love Killola! And it's so cool that Ash is gonna record a song for them. I've heard Its Alright and it's deep. I'm in total shock as Ashley wanted me up there. I've never sang in public and I kinda liked it that way.

Everyone started push me up there, I even tried to make a run for it but Aiden caught me and carried me over there. I made my hands into fists and kept hits on his backs constant. I can hear him hiss and a mumble of an "ow" coming from his mouth. Wimp. Unfortunately, he kept on going. Ash grabbed my hand as I returned to the ground. "Ash, you know I only sing for fun and it's usually only when you're around." I whispered as everyone started to chant "SPENCER, SPENCER" over and over.

"Come on, Spence. You can do this, plus your voice is wonderful." Ashley said to me with her pleading eyes and voice. Releasing a sigh, I said, "Fine," as I agreed to this duet. "Oh, thank you so much Spencer! You'll see you were worried over nothing. Everyone will love you!" Ashley said filled with excitement and happiness as she gave me a quick hug. The DJ gave me a microphone and Ashley left hand stayed tangled with my right as she started the song.

**Both of them sings**

"When you close your eyes, do you see my face?"

**Ashley Sings**

"Find it hard to breathe when you're standing on my neck

Put on an old song, let's just sing along.

Even just for a little while.

Oh, tell me you need me, cause I'm grieving

Love you so much it makes me sick.

One more hug. Then pull the plug.

You know, I'd rather die right here, than live one day without you."

**Both of them sing**

"So tell me it's All Right.

It'll be okay.

Look into my eyes, tell me pretty lies.

I don't care, just stay.

"This whole life isn't living,

When I'm giving every little piece of my

HEART IS BREAKING."

**Spencer sings**

"I've been replaced and

I thought I had something, something to give.

So many people with so many dreams.

So many hopes that they'll never achieve.

Even though I stand rejected, have been discarded.

Sickened and lost amongst the broken hearted,"

**Both of them sings**

"She tells me it's All Right.

It'll be okay.

Look into my eyes, tell me pretty lies.

I don't care, just stay."

**Ashley's POV**

The song is needy in a way. Sometimes you just need to hear some words to get through life. The words aren't truthful, but they make you forget what previously happened. To help take the pain away, to erase it. It's real though. It's something that everyone feels at least once in their lifetime. That's why I love this song.

Spencer's voice was AMAZING, just like the rest of her. I love how she hits her lows in the song. The cheers were at its highest. The student body standing, Spencer and I gave a bow, and rushed down the stage.

I brought my love into my arms once again," See? Your worries were useless." When I released her," Spencer, I'm gonna talk to Angela Robinson and when she hears your voice, we're gonna be doing the song again. All professional, like real artists." What if they say no," Spencer questioned. "No way they will. Have you seen our performance tonight? The answer will automatically be a yes!!!" I answered her, full of hyperness.

"Thank you Miss Davies. Now here's the last song of the night before prom is officially over, so get with that certain special someone and go slow dance," the DJ said.

**Spencer's** **POV**

"Spence, can I have this final dance?" Ashley asked with her right hand held out for me to take. "Yes, you can Miss Davies," I responded with a smile. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing. Our connection immediate, Ash had her left hand on my hip, her right in my left. We exchanged shy smiles to one another, and then Ashley made me spin once then brought me back, holding me close.

"When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"

Naturally both of her hands went to my hips while my hands made their way to the back of her neck, keeping a tight grasp. I couldn't help but look down sometimes, I was starting to blush. A low chuckle came out of Ash's mouth. "You're the cutest thing," She whispered. I could feel her breath on my mouth; I gave out a shaky breath as well. After looking again, we both smiled.

"I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

**Both of their POV's**

No matter what life wants to do her, I will be there. I promise that right now. We won't be alone because we have each other. I will not let her fall; I won't let her hit rock bottom because I will be the one to catch her. I'll do everything and anything for her. She's the one I'd die for.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

It felt... just... wow, to have her in my arms. To have her in this close proximity. Our characteristics, our eyes, our scent, our bodies, our love-mixing together to make one. The final product becomes what we are. We're a balance. We're perfect for each other. Together, we're strongest in all ways possible. We become Spencer and Ashley.... Spashley.

**Spencer's POV**

Eventually, I lay my head into the crook of her neck; I feel her response which is her resting her soft cheek on the top of my head. A tiny sigh comes from the both of us and I know her grin is getting bigger as mine does the same. Eyes are closed and we just savor the feeling of us together with our feets moving slowly.

**Both of Their POV's**

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray"

She is my true love. I know I'm only eighteen but I know. There is no doubt in my mind.

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

She is my hope, she is my love, she's that shining angel that will be there for me and I'm doing the same. She's not only my guardian angel because like I said before, she's my everything.

**Spencer's POV**

With that, the music fades away and the hypnotic spell I was in, is now broken. Reluctantly, we pull away but we're still in arms length at least. "Yes you guys, it's officially over, but the night isn't. So go ahead and continue partying!!!" the DJ said. Everyone gave a round of claps and woos for this prom. A majority of the guys happy because they think will be getting lucky tonight.

"Hey instead of partying like the rest, do you wanna just go to the beach and talk for a bit," Ashley asked me. I quickly told her a yes and we walked out of the hotel and into Ash's Porsche, on our way to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley's POV**

There was this comfortable silence between us. Side way glances, blushes, the rush of the best night ever as I drove us to the beach. Not just any beach, but the beach where everything really started. The beach where Spencer told me she liked girls. The day where it changed our friendship and made it blossom into something more. This is the beach where since that day that Spencer told me she liked girls, I wasn't able to get her out of mind because I knew I actually had a shot with her. This was the place where my dreams, hopes, desires, and fantasies came to life and became my reality. This is me and Spencer's beach. I don't care about what anyone says, it's ours!

It took about forty minutes to get there; it was almost two o' clock in the morning. I turned off the engine and went to the passenger side to open her car door. As she thanked me, she started to lead me for the walk we're going to have. I went to my trunk, slipped on my leather jacket, and brought the two spare comfy blankets I had stored there.

The ocean air evident, the waves crashing on the shore, the wind blowing- this night was pretty cold. There was no one around and it was tranquil, peaceful, and I'm definitely loving the alone time with Spencer. We were walking under the boardwalk, towards the spot where I told Spencer the Girls Guide to Dating Girls, and how whatever people consider to be normal, it never really is.

We were still silent, as I turned my head to take a look at her face, I can tell she was thinking. If anything, thinking about what this location holds for us. Both of us were having flashbacks.

Our spot was under the boardwalk, but very near water. When I found a dry place, I laid out the first blanket, while the other one sat on top still neatly folded. Simultaneously, we took off our heels, letting our feet feel the sand. Silently we agreed to walk around a little bit longer. Spencer's form began to shake, teeth clattering slightly.

Without a second thought, I took off my jacket and made it hang around her tan shoulders. "Oh no, Ash you need something to keep you warm too," Spencer said. Aww, it's so sweet, seeing her worried over me. "It's okay Spence, I'm use to the cold weather with my barely there clothing. Plus, I'll just hold on to you a bit," I said, working some of my moves on her. "Thanks Ash, you're so sweet." "No problem," I told her as I wrapped my right arm over her shoulders.

We had our feet walking through the water, kind of testing it. The stars and the moon were bright; the light reflecting, hitting Spencer. She just keeps on becoming more and more beautiful. Our conversation began; we talked about everything and anything. Whatever popped up, we just said. Laughter here and there and it was like we were little kids again.

We went back to the blanket. After sitting down, for about a few minutes, out of nowhere she slaps me on my arm saying" Tag! You're it!' "Oh it's on Carlin!!!"Spencer tries to hide behind each of the wooden legs of the boardwalk. You could hear the splashes of the water, our laughs, and our girlish squeals and screams.

I was out of breath and so was she. Taking my chance, I grabbed her pushing her until her back hit the wood. Once our giggles settle down, our eyes reunited with each other, along with love filled smiles.

I took off my hands from being positioned on both sides of her head. Putting some distance between us, it was time. It was time to tell her how I felt. I've been holding this off long enough, but this was the right moment.

Here I go, wish me luck. "Spencer I'm........."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer I'm...... going to have to be honest with you right now." "Okay Ash, you know you can tell me anything," Spencer said, curious to what I'm going to say next. "Spence once I start to tell you this... thing, please don't say anything until I finish, "I told her, wanting to get everything I've kept held in, finally out, and then she can break or make me."Okay Ash, just tell me," urged Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm in love with you. Always have and I always will be. I want you. I need you. Usually I'm able to just forget someone and put my feelings towards the next person. But I CAN'T get over you. When you talk to me about other girls, or when we talk on the phone and I can hear someone else there with you, I'm jealous. I'm missing you and what we use to be. I thought being friends would be enough but it's not. I'm empty without you. I can't just let you go when I honestly believe that we're meant to be. So here, tell me now, if you feel the same because if you don't then I'll go back to just being your friend, but I'll be the friend who's in love with you. If you give me this chance I'll make it worth it. I can be your......" and I was caught off by Spencer's soft lips against my own.

My eyes were opened as she kissed me; I was looking at my surroundings. Once the shock of this moment started to fade, I responded frantically and passionately. We showed all we felt in that kiss and I knew this feeling of love was mutual. I place my left hand on her hip while my right hand held her cheek.

Both of Spencer's hand caressing my face, our lips moved harmoniously against each other. Her tongue peeked out, trying to open my mouth, I reciprocate in a heartbeat. I open my mouth for her and when our tongues met for the first time in about nine months, light moans instantaneously came from our mouths. Out of breath already, we reluctantly separated. She took me to another world and made me dizzy. Causing me to lose my footing, I stumbled backward almost falling on my butt. She kept me up by holding my arm. Once I had a steady ground, I pressed my forehead against her, eyes still shut, and our erratic puffs of our breath swirling around each other.

**Spencer's POV**

Our eyes opened at the exact time and it was my turn to say a speech. "Ash, I really thought it was our time to break up when it happened before. I tried to move on, but like you... I just couldn't. I do miss you Ash and I want and need you as much as you want and need me. I'm so in love with you and it will always and forever be that way," I said directly and truthfully to her. She brought me into a bone crushing hug and I equally returned it.

When she finally ended the embrace, she screamed "YES" to the whole world. Ash did a back flip, the running man, the moonwalk, and for the finale, a no hand cartwheel. She kept on chanting "Spencer Carlin is mine!!! YEAH, I LOVE HER!"

Breaking her out of her cheers, I said, "Hey Ash?" "Yes Spence?" she asked immediately when I called her name. "Come back over here and kiss me," I commanded. Sorry, I really just wanted her to kiss me. We have A LOT of making up that needs to start now. "With pleasure," she said as her devilish smirk appeared as she walked up to me.

We started kissing and it was becoming very hot, very fast. My hands were wrapped up in her dark brown curly locks, tugging on them a bit. She placed her hands on the back of my thighs, lifting me up, and I encircled my legs around her waist. One of my hands left her hair to touch her biceps. Many sounds were coming out of her mouth. My back hit the wood once again and lovingly but needily, our tongues fought for dominance. Since our bodies were practically conjoined, we started to slide down the wood. Descending to the sand we never released each other.

Ashley's POV

When we hit the sand, our kisses never stopped, but the position was getting quite uncomfortable. I placed my hands behind my lower back, reaching for her smooth legs that had a tight wrap on my waist, and took them off. I stood up, sexily walking up to her, and straddle her lap. Yet again, the make out resumed. Her hands went around my waist, while my hands were on her neck, pulling us impossibly closer. She squeezed my hips over and over as our tongues were at war, and with the way she was making my body on fire; she was about to win this war.

After a while of this make out session Spencer paused it, saying "Ash, this sand is making me itchy, I think it's all over my butt. Can you bring the blanket over here please?" "Sure thing, my love," I said with a smile that must've been huge since my nose crinkled as it always does when I'm around her. I stood up first, holding my hands out for her to take. She took them, and I brought her back up to my height. She wobbled a bit at first, guess I made her numb from sitting on her for too long. With a mini kiss, I walked the short distance to where the blankets were located.

I laid out the blanket once again when I got back to Spencer. After I was situated with my back against the wood, I used my pointer finger to tell her to come. Spencer smiled and a small laugh left her mouth. She decided to sit on top of me, which I had no objection to. Who would? Our kisses started off as pecks, but the desire grew. Sensual, passionate, heavy, hot-all the words you could think of, was what the make out was like.

Her mouth tasted like candy and when she bit my lower lip swiftly, I thought I could explode! We continued this moment for about thirty minutes before the mood changed. From hardcore, tongue included kisses; it became gentle, love-filled and total AWW's coming from everyone if they were there to witness.

Spencer's POV

We were acting very lovey-dovey. My hands wove through her hair. Her dark colored curls, bouncy, and I circled a particular curl on my right pointer finger. Brushing any strands of hair, becoming unruly because of the wind. Ash rubbed my shoulders as I started to shudder from the coldness. She grabbed the second blanket, spreading it on top of me. The warmth of her fingers dragged across the exposed skin of my back. This was like our comfy nest/cocoon.

I pressed my lips against hers for another peck. It was enough to just have the feeling of her lips connected to mine. Communication was made with our eyes, and you can tell we were just purely happy. Interlacing our hands that fit perfectly together, they settled between us. I kissed them each, and then I kissed her forehead, and then her cute nose that had a small line etched through from crinkling it so much. She was at peace, eyes shut, and I slowly kissed her eyelids. Taking the opportunity that was right in front of me, I start to speedily pepper kiss every inch of her face as she let out a baby pig like squeal, through the giggles saying "Spencer!!! Stop it!" "No, you know you love it Ash. Quit denying." I started to go lower down her body, pepper kisses still in motion, and I kissed her neck.

I took a piece of skin and sucked; leaving a red spot which could've easily become a hickey in about 5 minutes. Deterring from the trail of kisses, I went back up to her lips. My nails going under her button up shirt to touch those rock hard abs. She whimpers a bit as my nail became like a real rake and scrapes her abdominal muscles, as if they were leaves falling from the trees during Fall. I was playing, teasing her as our tongues were doing the same thing. As we pull away from the kiss, I move my head forward once more to give her a series of pecks.

I whispered, "I'm so in love with you Ashley." Staring me in the eyes she told me," I'm so in love with you too, Spence. So, so much." "Spence this does mean you're my girlfriend again...right?" a tiny ounce of fear still in my Ashy's voice and heart as she thought I might reject her. "Yes, of course, I am your girlfriend. It's all I really wanted." There goes that nose crinkle again as her pearly whites decides to make an appearance. My hands were playing with the tie that was worn loosely around her neck and I began to ask a few questions.

"So this means I'm your Spencey-Poo again?" With a chuckle she said "Yes." "And your Princess?" Her answer was," That and so much more. You're everything to me, Spencey-Poo," as she nuzzled my neck. "Hey, so does this mean I'm your Rock star again," she asked. "Yup, yup" I said simply. "Good." "Wait a minute; you're not only my Rock Star, but also my Snookie Bear who's the cuddliest thing in the galaxy! Did you forget about that pet name?" I wondered, close to hurt because I loved calling her Snookie Bear. Immediately she began saying, "No, no, no. It's just better when that nickname comes out of your mouth." "I feel like a complete dork saying Snookie Bear," Ash whispers to me as if there were people around.

I gave her a hard kiss, silently telling her a reward she might get if she does my next request. "Yell out to the world that you're my Snookie Bear right now," I murmur into her ear as I kissed it between my words. "I'M SPENCER CARLIN'S SNOOKIE BEAR!!!" I can't believe she actually yelled that. I have her whipped; she's wrapped around my finger... I like it.

Rolling over so I was on her left side, I placed my head on the crook of her neck, and she laced our fingers together as she held me. She brought my hand to her lips and I felt a sweet kiss there. An important thought suddenly popped into my head, "You know it's not always going to be this easy," I stated. "I know Spence, I'm in this forever, and it will always work out for us cuz' we're meant to be," she explained to me. She made sense and I knew I had nothing to be scared over. And that's how we stayed there for a little while longer. Just being with each other; enjoying each other's presence.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating. This chapter is rated m. If you're not into that, I'M SORRY. If you are, then keep on reading. Hope this makes up for the long wait. If you don't like strap-ons or the word cock or dick being used then I'm sorry. I really don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. This is the first time I ever wrote a sex scene so I know it will be bad, but please review.

Ashley's POV

It was four in the morning when we decided to go home. As we drove the nearly an hour drive, I was being teased by Miss Spencer Carlin. I was trying to keep focus on the road for the unexpected, but the beautiful girl next to me was making this difficult. "I want you so bad, Ash," "Come on Rock Star, please your Princess, I NEED YOU." "I haven't been made love to since the little fun we had in the bathroom stall from Prom last year." She whispered this and more into my right ear.

Her words were engulfing me and I was becoming wet. I was horny and so very turned on. I haven't had any sexual encounters since that fake relationship that Aiden and I were in during the beginning of this school year. I didn't want anyone else. I didn't need anyone else, except for my Spencey-Poo.

She began to kiss my ear, nibbling slightly as she moaned herself. Her hands were on a touching spree. She would rub my thighs, scratch my abs, and almost reach the place where I need her the most right now. I began to exceed the speed limit, wanting to get to my loft so I can make love to her, so we can be together in every way possible again.

Spencer's POV

We finally reached the Davies' loft, she unbuckled her seat belt and eagerly ran to the other side to open my door. We held hands, them swinging in between us. Once the elevator door opened and closed, we were alone. A sexy smirk took my face at the same time it did her. I walked right up in front her and our make out was back on play as if it see on a DVD. When we reached her floor, a ding was heard saying it was our time to exit. Ashley took the lead, taking her key out of her pocket. As she attempted to open the door, I made it harder on her.

I kissed her neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. Who would've known that the simplest gesture from me was going to make her side track? I never really saw what affect I had on her. The door finally flew open and "AHA!" escaped her mouth. She closed and locked the door and proceeded to make Spashley love time officially start. Our hands began to wander like what happens to little kids when they get lost in stores. I started to back her up to the path that leads to her room, my arms working on unbuttoning her shirt and untangling the tie that was worn on her neck.

Something must have came over her and our movements ceased. I quizzically looked at her, asking her with my eyes why is she stopping. "I need to go take care of something for a minute, close your eyes Spence," she told me. My left eyebrow rose up, but I decided to fulfill her crazy request. I was becoming impatient, my foot tapping. Booms of thumps were filling the spacey loft as I could here her run around. One time she even yelled "Damn!" when she tripped. "You OK, my Snookie bear?" I wondered while I laughed a little bit.

Ashley's POV

The reason to why I stopped what Spencer and I were going to start was because this is going to our first time making love since our break up. This is the big bang to our back-on relationship and I wanted to make this special, something that we'll always remember. Since Kyla lives with me and she's into that calming, yoga thingy and I stole all the scented candles and flowers petals that surrounded the inside of this home. Once everything was lit, placed, and neat, I went back to the girl who I'm always going to be in love with.

"Baby, what do have up your sleeve," Spencer asked me. With an "You'll see," I guided her to my room. I let her open her eyes when we hit the entrance to my bedroom. Her eyes bugged out, mouth hung, and if we were by some dumpster flies would've definitely been stupid and go into her mouth. The bed had a rainbow of color assorted petals laying on the bed and the candles all around the room gave it a warm, inviting, and loving feeling. She hugged me and said,"Thank you Ash, you really are the sweetest person ever. I love you."

We both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. That one kiss evolved into so much more and it was amazing. Spencer's legs hit the bed and I started to push her down. My body was now on top of her and she suddenly flipped us over so she was now the one on top.

Spencer's POV

After being on top of her for a few seconds, I stood up. I wasn't on the bed anymore and Ash was in major shock. "Woah, woah!!! Where are you going?" "Relax Ash, I just thought you would love a little show from me." It was then her turn to have her mouth all open. Unzipping my dress, I slowly started to make it shimmy down my body. Stepping away from the dress that is now crumpled on the floor, I stood there in a matching black bra and panties with a blue colored material outlining parts of the lingerie I wore.

Her eyes kept traveling up and down my body and she was obviously liking what she was seeing. Giving her my famous good girl smile, I made my way back to her. She had her back propped up against the headboard and I sat on her lap. "Spencer," she moaned as she felt the wetness that was leaking through my thin panties. Tongues were wrestling as I hastily pulled the tie off her neck, the tie making it's way to some place on the floor. My hands start to unbutton her blouse, but after a while I became restless. Instead, I ripped it open.

The buttons flew, a few hitting me on my forehead. We both started to giggle, then Ash said,"Slow down, ok. We have forever Spence." Knowing she was right, I slowed things down. Our kisses were now gentle, slow, and long as I slipped her blouse off her shoulders. Pulling back, I got to see her pink bra. Making out once more my bra covered breast were right up against her, groaning into our kiss.

I could feel arms wrap around my back, her hands inching closer to unclasp my bra. Doing it so easily, I copied her recent action, and we both pulled back. Our eyes roamed each other, I could literally feel my blue eyes become darker, turning into a midnight shade of blue. Ash's eyes were basically black at this point. Sucking on her pulse point while I let my thumb and pointer finger on both of my hands touch her hard nipples. A gasp came out of her mouth that could do so many things. After leaving my marks across her neck, I descended a little lower.

Leaving pecks everywhere on her breast except the one place she wants most. "Spencer, please," Ash begged. Taking pity on her I did exactly what she wanted. Her right nipple was in my mouth as I kneaded the other. Switching from left to right for the time being, I took the next step. I take off her black pants, seeing her tan, athletic legs and also her own matching panties. Settling back on top of her I let our free, naked upper bodies touch each other. Both of us almost feeling complete.

Ashley's POV

Going even lower, her pepper kiss on repeat. They kinda felt like little I love you's permanent on my skin. Beads of sweat starting to drip from Spence and I's bodies becuase it was getting hot in here. She takes a pit stop on my stomach, giving it extra attention. Breathing heavily as her tongues decides to come out and lick my six pack abs. This is heaven. Well, just being with Spencer is heaven itself.

Back on her path down my body, she takes my panties into her mouth. Pulling it down, my pussy soaked, pre-cum apparent. I was there in all my glory, Spencer taking in the sight of my body. Seconds past, but it felt like an eternity. I felt insecure, I was about to cover myself up. Spence grabs my hands, kisses my lips, and "You're the most beautiful one can compare to you," is what she tells me. I feel my cheeks creating a blush to forming on my cheeks.

I began to kiss her neck, while my hands move down to discard her panties so we can both be naked, and start the love making time. She stops my advances and I wonder what's going on. "I want to make you cum first," was intimately spoken into my ear. I groan again, it is SO sexy to have her top me. I lay on my forearms, wanting to see her make me cum. Our eyes connected, she kissed my mound. My hips jerked up, realizing that we did enough foreplay, she dived into my aching, needy pussy. I throw my head back, a loud moan echoing through the entire loft as her tongue come in contact with my fat, engorged clit. Her tongues probes my slit, the she enters me with that talented tongue that can blow mind to a whole different place. No one could ever do that.

In and out, in and out. Over and over. This is on repeat as Spencer tongue gets faster and harder as she is inside me. "You're delicious, Ashley," she mumbles as she looks into my eyes. I voice out how good she is doing to me as erotic words and noises is also heard. She starts to slow down and I whimper,"Baby, don't stop! Give me more." That is exactly what she did as she took her two slender, pointer and middle finger, making them the replacement for her tongue. Roughly taking me, just the way we both like it a majority of the time when we make love.

I entwine my thighs around her head, my feet pressed against her back. My hips are going up and down crazily. "God Spencer!!! You're the best I ever had!" "So are you Ash," she said back to me. She takes my clit back into her mouth sucking it like she's trying to get the last sip of soda from a cup with a straw. "OH, YES! GOD! YES!!! SSSOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!!" She hits my g-spot with her fingers over and over and I know I will never get enough of it. Surprisingly she starts to bite my clit, "OOOOOOHHHHH," I squealed. She took me there. She took me to my climax, to that other world. I released.

I came so much. It was almost all over her face with her trying to get every drop. I took those two fingers into my mouth, tasting myself. We kiss, tongues swirling, and when we pulled away we simultaneously say"Yum." She moves the sweaty strands of hair from my face as I do the same to her. "Where's your strap-on, Rock Star" is what Spencer asked me. Round two is about to begin.

Spencer's POV

Ashley makes her way to her closet and gets our twelve inch strap-on and lube. I bite my lip and beckon her to come over. Adjusting the huge cock just right on her body, she takes my panties off. She was very excited and she thought it was her turn to pleasure me. My head lays on her pillows, her aroma circling me. The smell of lavender fill my nose, candles dim, and it was perfect. She rubs the head against my sopping wet pussy and she's slowly puts herself inside me. Ash keeps herself up with her hands on either side of my head, she kisses all over my face. Then, she starts to make her own mark on me. Sucking hard on my neck, she started to move inside me. My nails rake down her back, leaving semi- circles in their wake. We're on a steady beat, our lower bodies thrusting into each other.

"Fuck, Spencer you're so tight!!!," she mumbles into my neck. I circled my legs around her waist and it made Ashley's cock go in even deeper inside me. She knocked the life out of me with her thrusts at a relentless pace, she was on full speed. The sound of smacks, squelches, and pumps of our sweaty skin and hips. Grunts, groans, moans, pants, screams, hollers, etc. vibrated off the walls. Neither one of us were holding back, we took each other like if we didn't we would've died.

My wetness was flowing out of me. It was all over the bedsheets, as our thighs were rubbing against each other I could feel her own wetness leaking down her legs and onto the bedsheets mixing with mine. "UH!!! OOOOHHHHHH!!!! DAMN IT, ASHLEY!!! YOU'RE SO GOOD!!!" I screamed. Pretty sure everyone in L.A could hear what we were doing. "Spence..." "Ash..." we both panted. "Please Ash, just a little bit more. Almost there, I'm about to cum!!!" I warned her. "Me too Spencer, let's do it together." Ashley desired. Eye connection once again, and love was clearly seen. Smiling through our kiss, tongues dueling, this was it. We were about to mix into one. Simultaneously, both of us arched our backs, muscles clenched, all heard, we came.

"OH FUCK!!! OOOHHHHH, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, my voice hoarse. "SPENCER....OH......SPENCER" Ashley said in half a scream/grunts. That. Orgasm. Was. Mind. Blowing. Ashley laid limp, her full weight on top of me. We just laid there, after ten minutes she rolled over onto her respective side of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, gasping for a breath... later we faced each other. One peck was done and while staring into each other's eyes we both said,"That. Was. Amazing!!!!!" Doin' some snuggle time, we bursted out laughing.

The thin sheet of a blanket laid over our nether regions the rest revealed. Time felt like it was slow, but all I knew was that I still wanted a few more rounds of Spashley love making. My head rested in her neck, I gazed down at her privates. Noticing the strap-on still attached to my Rock Star. The cock stood proud and erect. Going under the blanket, I hear Ashley questioning me saying,"Um....Spence? What are you doing?" Ignoring her, I throw the blanket far away from the bed. I'm at eye level with her huge cock. Observing it, I see the thick amount of cum embody this fun cock. My arousal is back on, but I can wait for another round of just me.

My lips absorb the head, I witness my Ashy's head flying back hitting the headboard quite hard. Her mouth is opened, throaty moans, whispers, and groans. Sucking and licking like it was an actual lollipop and the flavor was cum of Spencer Carlin; I can tell she's appreciating this SO much. "YES SPENCER!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!! OH! SUCK MY COCK!" Forcefully and firmly, she puts her hands behind my head and pushes. I'm enveloping her whole cock. The head, the shaft-everything. I can't believe that I have twelve inches in my mouth. She's tugging on my hair, pelvis twitching up a froth. "God, you really are perfect at everything that you do. OOOOHHHH! SO AMAZING. YES...YES!!!"

Continuing the sucking, I pull back to where only the head is only in my mouth. Ash whines out her displeasure, but then shuts up once she feels my right hand begin pumping. Up and down it goes and it is is the best thing for Ashley. It stimulates Ashley's clit and that's the best way to make her really cum HARD. No less than a few minutes later, she explodes as I look up at her. Ash grips my hair, it kind of hurts, but that's okay.

Both of her hands on the side of my head, "UUUUHHHHHH!!! !" is shouted out. She lays exhausted as I release the strap and the sight of cum splattered all around her , licking the previously released warm cum from Ashley's orgasm, I was doing my cleaning job. She sighs contently, whisking away the blond strands of hair that fell onto my face. Leaning up toward the sky, I kiss her. "MMMMMM," she moans into my mouth as our tongues touch and she gets a taste of herself.

Ashley's POV

God!!! She knows how to work me just right. I see the strap-on just laying there beside me and again I'm wet. I'm horny. With a knowing look that is exchanged with the two of us, round four is on!!!

It is now her turn to where the strap-on. Licking my lips, I am so ready for this. Spencer is on top of me, my nails scratching her lower back. She hisses and is sucking, leaving hickeys in random spots. Nibbling when she reaches my ear, she commands me to get on all fours. Obediently following her command, I am waiting for to stick her cock in me. The lube that was left all alone with no one remembering it, is not like that anymore. Squeezing a good amount of lube from what I can tell, she smothers it on the skin colored phallus. It looks like she is masturbating and it's the hottest thing to ever be in existence. With a controlling voice, she says to not look at her, but at the wall where the headboard is at.

Complying easily, I try to be patient. The cock must've been in her hands as she guides up and down my ass to my clit. I'm panting, sweat dripping from my entire body, having the appearance of rain drops. Biting the cartilage of my ear, she prys answers from me with questions that have obvious answers. Each question is a yes to her, that she can do this to me. I mean of course I want her and all that she can offer. She's teasing me and I'm becoming a very pissed off, turned on Ashley. "Who's the only one for you ,Snookie Bear?" Spencer asks. "You, babe." Who has the best, biggest cock of all of the cocks around, huh???" "YOU,SPENCER!!!" The series of questions drone on until there was just one left. "Who will you always be in love with, Ashley?" Even though I know I shouldn't I look in her direction. Staring her directly in the eyes," You Princess. I can never be in love with anyone else but you. You have me." is what I told her.

Unexpectedly, she shoves her dick inside me. "THANK YOU, GOD!!!" I scream as she immediately establishes a dominant, rough pace. My ass hole was slippery, the cock sliding simply like how one plus one is two. Her hands were placed on my hips, clutching them, never letting them go. We were doin' it doggy style, one of my favorites. Her pelvis hits my butt every time and it has a smacking sound like someone being slapped in the face. Sometimes, Spencer drags me by the hair, leaning into me, I give her a side kiss. Her nails on her left hand scrapes my back, leaving red long lines as the replacement for my tan skin. She steadies me with her right hand, still on my hip. Once her fingers come in contact with my clit I instantly cum.

Spencer take her cock out of my ass and switches it into my pussy. I'm still being taken from behind-all sounds, noises, positions, speed, kisses, and thrusts NEVER stopping. It is never ending. Her chest is now rubbing extravagantly against my back. OOOOOHHHH! Her nipples are hard, standing. Our breast jiggling like jello from the way we moved together. We just started round five and I was already to my climax again. Spencer's lips are kissing everything on the left side of my face. Arms are next to each other, my legs and thighs in the middle of Spence's spreaded legs bucking wildly. Hitting max speed, her jabs were like a jackhammer! Joining her with all that I had in me, I thrusted myself onto her cock wanting to convulse, Wanting to cum and scream her name. "FUCKITTY FUCK FUCK!!! OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! " was what I shrieked in a high pitched voice as my cum gushed out of me.

Falling on top of me, we just breath. Taking a break before things started again. Our limbs tangled, one on top of the other,"Princess?" "Hhhmmm," "As much as I love you on top of me, can you get off? I'm feeling numb," I tell her. A blush takes her features, she receives a sweet kiss from me for being so cute. You guys must be sick of reading of all of the rounds Spencer and I have endure tonight. I'm sorry!!! We just can't get enough of each other.

She's sitting on her knees and I kneel down to take a taste of her dick. Swirling the head with my tongue, she lets out a gutteral moan. Pulling away, she whimpers. She attempts to put my head toward her heated member. Resisting her tries, I unlatch the strap-on and it's back on me. We are very naughty as you can tell.

Spencer's POV

As if it were instincts, I get on all fours. My butt high, pointed in my Ashley's direction. Backward strokes are happening as she takes my pussy from behind. I love doggy style. The remains of Ashley's cum is now inside of me. A tiny moan is let out as I have a mini orgasm. the thought of Ashley cumming inside me is wonderful. Then maybe baby Spencers and Ashleys toddling around will happen. That would make me so happy. Groping me, "Love how I do you Spence? Huh? Am I good? " asking questions like how I previously did to her. "Yes baby yes!!!" agreeing, things were resuming to how all the other rounds were like. Sensual, sexy, passionate, steamy, heated, and still all out of love.

My pussy clutches her big cock, groans and mumbled yells of "FUCK!" every few seconds. My senses more awake, I could feel both of our hearts beat irregularly. Our stomach muscles tightening as we near the edge. Ash is humping me like an animal! God damn, we're both freaks in the sheets. "I love your cock Ash." " I love your pussy Spence." The headboard bangs against the wall and as I look at it I see a dent formed. Squeaks coming from the mattress, we rock so hard. Our bodies bouncing, "MORE ASH! HARDER, FASTER ROCK STAR!!!!!" I urged her. Listening to me, she did exactly that....if that's even possible. Her speed was already on the jackhammer, she was now goin' like the speed of light. Ash takes her hands off my hips and reaches around so her hands can cup my boobies. The pressure on her cilt is finally starting to get to her. We're both about to break. "OH ASHLEY!!!" "MMMMM SPENCER!!!" comes in a variety during sex sounds. And were there! Another mind blowing orgasm.

Ashley's POV

Feeling kind of tired, I knew that I can only go one more round for tonight. Taking the strap-on and throwing it somewhere into the unknown, she spreads her legs as I get in between them. This is different from all of the other rounds we did. Nothing is coming between us- fully it's our bodies pressed up against each other tightly. I link our hands together, holding them above her head. We started humping each other again, our clits bumping in each other every other second. Tone stomachs, erect nipples, each part of our body, is smooshed together.

Going maniac fast, I was grunting so very often. Spencer's hands grabbing my ass. Her nails leaving semi circles in that spot. We started to strain, freezing to stone from the near booming explosion of an orgasm. Striving to keep going on, our thrust are more forceful and fervent. Time to time we take turns to suck on each others neck. The body heat of ours mixing and it was hot as the sun. This was even better than I could imagine. This is so perfect.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Spencer sighs in my mouth as our lips and tongues slide against one another. The grip on our hand tightens as we are now closer to climax. "MMM, ASH! YOU FEEL SO GREAT! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!!!!" is what Spencer signals in an outburst. "FUCK! ME TOO SPENCE!!" It tell feels like a earthquake. Everything is shaking, about to erupt. The bed, mattress, walls, me and Spencer...are rumbling.

"OH SPENCER.... UH........ SSSPPPPPEEEENNNNCCCCEEEERRRR !!!!!!!!!!" "AAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" are screamed, swirling each other.

The intensity of our love is deep. We're trembling and writhing in complete ecstasy. Our fluids are now one and is crowned on Spencer's mound. I kiss each centimeter of her face and anywhere else I can get. I then lay my head in her neck, breathing immensely her scent. Her hands come up to hair, weaving through. She places a kiss on the top of my head and murmurs "That was amazing. You're amazing." "Yeah it was. So very amazing, but it wouldn't have been that way if it wasn't with you," I say as I lift my head from the inside of her neck. Sweet kisses are taken placed with smiles wide as the world. Adoration and love is seen. "I'm so in love with you Spencey-Poo." is what I softly say. "I'm so in love with you too, Ashy" she answers back with eyes bright, so very truthful. Holding each other, we bask in the moment with little kisses and lots of snuggle time along the way.

Looking at the clock I notice that it's almost ten o' clock in the morning. WOW! We were goin' at it for like five hours straight! A new record to beat in our future.

Spencer's POV

"Ash we should put some clothes before we go to sleep," I suggest. "Aww, but why? No one's gonna be here and I like being naked. Especially if you're naked with me." Shoving her slightly from her comment, I pull off a stern look and she follows my lead. Changing into some sleepwear, I wore her booty shorts and a tank top while Ashley wore boy shorts and a cut up t-shirt that flaunted her hot physique. As we did this, our public displays of affection continued. Although these words didn't have to be spoken we said it for the final time before heading off to dream land. "I love you Ash." "I love you too Spence." Wanting to say one last thing to her," I'm glad you came to my senior prom," I say. "I'm glad I went too Princess, goodnight or good morning. Whatever you prefer." Yawning already to get some much needed sleep, I end the conversation between Ash and I with a,"Goodnight to you too, Snookie Bear."

**THE END!!! If you guys want I can do a what happens later on that day and a few years into the future chapter. If not then it's done and I will start a new story very soon. Thanks to everyone who read this story. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm** **so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been focusing on my other story, but I can never forget the first story I ever did. So here's the last chapter of Senior Prom.**

Ashley's POV

I guess it was a good thing that Spencer made the both of us put on some clothes before going to bed because when I woke up at two in the afternoon, Kyla and Aiden were in the loft talking and kissing. I just lay there looking down at my girl. Did you hear that? MY GIRL. SPENCER IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I am SO HAPPY!!!! We're back together and I know nothing will keep us apart. It will always come down to me and her.

Spencer's eyes flutter open and when she sees me she smiles lovingly and pulls me in for a kiss. One kiss of the lips just touching and we pull away. She shifts her body so it's half on top of mine and plays with my hair. My left hand reaches up to caress her cheek.

You know how I said that I wanted to firmly imprint happiness into her life, I think I actually did that last night and today. It will continue on eternally. We start kissing again and then my tummy grumbles, signaling hunger. She giggles and moves down to kiss my stomach like she did last night. I try to hold in a moan, even though the consideration of just eating Spencer would've been better, I don't want this relationship just on sex. It's beyond that and it will be shown. "Wanna go grab something to eat," I ask. "Oh yes, especially after all the stuff we did last night, I need a refuel on my energy" Spencer remarks.

We both get out of the bed and groan in pain. "AHH! My body," we yell in pain. "Guess we both worked each other extremely hard," Spencer mumbles as she chuckles. We change into some non- sleepwear clothing and we were back in my Porsche. We go into Ego for some lunch. I'm having a burger and fries, while Spencer has the club sandwich. We sit across from the each other, sharing our food and feeding them to each other. It's a fun time and I'm happy to have her in my life this way. My right hand is interlaced with her left and I hint," Wouldn't this be great to do stuff like this everyday?" "Yes it would be amazing, especially when we have our own family,'' Spencer replies. My nose crinkles, ecstatic that we're on the same page, knowing what we both want.

Driving back to the Carlin house, I park in the driveway, and there's a silence in the car before we turn to look at each other. "So do you want me to leave, or we could hang out later,or tommorrow, or whenever you want," I start to ramble. Honestly, Spencer calls the shots, I'll do whatever she wants. "Come into to the house Ash. I want to tell my parents who I'm dating, then I want to give you something," Spencer tells me. Complying easily, I open her door, us walking into to the house hand-in-hand. "Mom...Dad" Spencer calls out to them. "In the kitchen," they say.

Okay so I'm kinda nervous. Sure, they're both cool with Spencer being gay and they're cool with me, but it's different when I'm dating their baby girl. And after I treated her the first time, I wouldn't blame them. I know for a fact whoever hurts my kids in the future are going to get their ass whipped by me. "Dad, Mom, me and Ashley are dating again," Spencer gushes to them so love filled. I kow my smile is nervous and,"Oh congratulations!!! I missed you guys being together," they squeal, pulling us into bone crushing hugs. Once we done with this hug fest, we head up to Spencer's room. Sitting on the bed, I see her shuffling around, trying to find something. "Need help," I offer. "No, just sit there and look gorgeous for me," she says. "Please I do that naturally, Princess." We laugh and "AHA!! There it is." she yells, proud of herself.

She hands me a big squared box, then a tiny one, all in gift wrapping with a lace keeping them together, and a bow on the small box. "What's this," I ask. "Open it," she instructs. I'm definitely curious to what this could be, I decide to open the big box first. Taking the wrapping paper off, a scrapbook was revealed. I start to flip through it, it starts from where we first met to where we are now, and there are many left over pages waiting for their turn to be used. Pictures from us at the beach, pictures of us so coupley, Prom pictures... it was the sweetest thing. "Thank you, it's beautiful," I tell her with some tears coming out of my eyes. She wipes them away telling me,"It was suppose to be for our anniversary, then we broke up, and since we're back on I thought you should have it. I look forward to making more memories with you...forever."

"Now open present number two," Spencer says. "Okay." It turned out to be a jewelry box. A chain-like necklace attached to a diamond heart with our names engraved in the back, along with a key that says "You have my heart and I know that I have yours. "Where did you get the money to buy this," I asked, this must have cost a lot. "I already had a lot of money saved, but I needed more so all those family nights where I couldn't spend time with you, I did chores, I even cleaned Glen's gross of a thing called his room. The money was rolling in from there on," Spencer explains. Wow, I can't believe she did all that just to buy me this, and she kept it on hold for me. She must've known that we would've gotten back together too. She places the necklace on me," I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, Spence" I whisper as I kiss her. "You're welcome," she whispers back.

"Oooohhhh, I have something for you too," I announce, remembering what I stuffed into my pocket before we went to lunch. "I wasn't sure if I should give this to you, with all that happened in the past. The moment seems right though, so hand me your wrist. Willingly, she does and the bracelet from last years prom is now where it should be...on her. The words engraved into it are,"I am in love with you. You're it for me, Spence. Love, Ash," those inscribed words are pressed against her skin. I hope it can some how etch into her skin and to her heart so she will always know that I love her. After the exchanging of gifts, we were under the covers in her bed, watching movies, and eating sweets. Cuddling, snuggling, loving, and completely happy is how we stayed.

Spencer's POV

The stuff we went through high school wasn't as bad as what we went through in the real world. Working rigorous hours, Ashley on tour, my school work, then when I finished schooling I found myself also flying around the world to direct and shoot music videos, documentaries, and movies. All that long distance and jealousy was getting to the both of us and we broke up once more during that time. When we got back together we compromised and fixed things. Ash got her own record company, I started to do more projects in L.A., and we became happy. Sure sometimes work got in our way, but it was nothing we couldn't overcome. We really were unstoppable.

Now Ash and I are twenty-seven, successful with fraternal twin sons- Darien and Asher Davies. Ashley gave birth to them and now I'm the one pregnant with our daughter, who we will be naming Mandy. Everything we ever wanted, everything we dreamed has happened, and we could not ask for more.

**A/N: The names of the kids will not be the last time you see them from me. I will be using them in my other story so keep an eye out for them. Thank you to everyone who read this story. **

**Love, marmar1814:)**


End file.
